


A Delightful Sort of Revenge

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, canon divergent 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia can't stand the way that Bellamy treats her. He acts as if she's a child who needs protection 24/7, conveniently forgetting that she'd been locked up with criminals for the last two years. When he, once again, prevents her from leaving camp or actually helping out, Octavia forms a plan to get a little bit of petty revenge on him, and a free dinner in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delightful Sort of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> _Murphy/Octavia - Bellamy is being really oppressive when they get down to earth, so Octavia does the one thing she KNOWS will piss him off.(Couldn't resist :P)_ Anonymous Prompt on tumblr

“I’m coming with you.” Octavia starts to jog awkwardly to catch up to the group leaving in hopes of rescuing Jasper. She’d been there too, she’d seen him get hit in the chest with that spear, and she wanted to help.

“Like hell you are.” Octavia grinds her teeth as Bellamy stops her from going any further. Who the hell does he think he is? She’d been doing just fine without him, after being locked up, and she’d learned how to take care of herself. She loves her brother, but this suffocating protection has to end.

“He’s right. Your leg would just slow us down.” Much as it irks Octavia to concede defeat over this, Clarke is right, if brutally honest. She reluctantly stays where she is when Bellamy releases her, but she almost starts after them again when he assigns her a guard. A guard who is, of all people, _Murphy_.

She does try to go after them anyway, but Murphy grabs her wrist with a bruising grip. She turns towards him, every inch of her posture a challenge.

“I wouldn’t try any shit like that, if I were you.” Murphy smirks, and Octavia takes a step closer to him, yanking her arm from his grasp.

“I’m not afraid of you, Murphy, and I’m not my brother’s little soldier to command.” She growls in his face, her anger honestly more at her brother than at him. But her brother has faded from sight already, so she has to take it out on the nearest target.

“Then by all means, kitten, feel free to go after them. See how far you get on that leg, with no help.” Murphy sweeps his arm mockingly to the general area of the forest that the rescue squad has departed through, and Octavia just glares at him.

“Screw you, Murphy.” She pushes past him, jarring his shoulder as roughly as she can, headed towards the camp. She knows just as well as he does that she can’t pursue Bellamy, Clarke, and Atom. It would be a suicide mission, and while she may be impulsive, Octavia isn’t stupid.

“Sounds like fun, kitten.” He follows her, clearly enjoying teasing her, and she doesn’t feel half as bad about taking her anger out on him instead of her brother.

“Why the hell are you calling me kitten?” Octavia doesn’t pause in her limping strides towards one of the fires and she doesn’t look at Murphy.

“Because I saw one in a clip about domestication, in Earth history. All fluff and hiss, no claws.” She can practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. “I think it suits you.”

Octavia whirls on him in a heartbeat, not in the mood to be compared to an infant cat, or for Murphy’s particular brand of teasing. She shoves him in the middle of his chest, causing him to stumble back a few paces.

“Leave me the hell alone, Murphy. I’m not going to go after them, so you don’t have to worry about my brother getting angry with you.” Octavia knew that Murphy would do anything that Bellamy asked of him, and he was almost pathetic in his desire to please Bell. As long as he was done with his assigned job, he probably wouldn’t give a shit about Octavia.

“I’m also supposed to keep you safe.”

“I can keep myself safe.” Octavia turns again, and this time Murphy doesn’t follow her, much to her relief. She thinks she hears a muttered “That you can,” but she doesn’t care to stick around and ask Murphy if she heard him right.

As the day progressed and grew into night, Octavia’s anger with Murphy faded, and her frustration with Bellamy grew. It wasn’t really Murphy’s fault that he was following Bellamy’s orders, he was their de facto leader. And Octavia probably would have enjoyed the teasing if she hadn’t already been angry, could have responded to it with some sarcasm and wit of her own.

No, the real thing that upset her so much was Bellamy’s treatment of her. He still acted as if she was 16, and something to be hidden away. She wasn’t allowed to leave camp, she couldn’t be friendly with people, she wasn’t even asked to do the same manual labour as the rest of them. He wasn’t letting her be a person, he was trying to turn her into a doll, and she hated it. She’d been locked up for two years, and she had learned a lot in that time, stuff that Bellamy and her mother had never read in any books.

Like how to throw a decent punch, and make a shiv. How to pick locks, and when breaking the door down is a better plan than taking the time to pick the lock. Fighting dirty, and where the most painful places to hit or stab were. Admittedly, she isn’t as good at those things as the people she’d learned from, but she is a lot better prepared to be intermingling with the delinquents than Bellamy himself. He’d never broken the law, save keeping her secret and whatever he did to get on the dropship.

On her own, Octavia would be friends with these people. Hell, she had been friends with a few of them in the Skybox, as much as any of them were friends. But because of her brother’s stifling protecting of her, she is more alone on Earth than she ever had been on the Ark, and it pisses her off.

By the time the rescue squad returns triumphant, with Jasper and food, Octavia is about ready to punch her brother. But then she sees how he and Murphy immediately break away from the rest to start talking, and how Bellamy puts Murphy in charge of making sure everyone getting food removes their wristband. Suddenly, Octavia has an even better idea of how to piss her brother off.

She lines up with everyone else who are shedding their wristbands for food, and she catches Bellamy’s little approving smile and nod at her. She smiles back, knowing that she isn’t going to help him with his plan here. Her wristband will stay firmly in place, and she’s still going to get some meat. But the most important outcome of her plan is that it will really upset her brother, and she can’t wait to see his reaction.

The line slowly advances, as Bellamy smiles at them and Clarke looks on with disapproval. There is going to be conflict between the princess and her brother, Octavia can tell, but she doesn’t really care. All she cares about is getting her brother to leave her alone, and maybe he will see she’s not a little girl anymore after this. 

“Wristband?” Murphy prompts, and Octavia steps up, but when he reaches for her wrist, she grabs his hand instead.

“I have a counter proposal.” Her smile is wicked, and before anyone can respond, Octavia steps forward once more, so her body is almost touching Murphy’s, and she kisses him.

It’s a completely motionless kiss at first, as Murphy stands still in shock, and even the chatter from the camp dies down. But then Octavia actually does press her body against his, and moves her lips slightly. The more of a show this is, the more it will upset her brother.

Murphy responds quickly enough after that, his hands gripping her waist slightly when she releases them in order to slide her own into his hair. At first, it was just the thrill of publicly defying Bellamy that drove Octavia to deepen the kiss, but as Murphy starts moving his lips against hers, she starts kissing him just for the sake of kissing him. His grasp on her waist is a lot more gentle than when he had grabbed her wrist earlier, but he kisses her hard in contrast to that. Octavia nips at his lower lip slightly, and she can feel the sharp inhale of breath against her skin.

In the end, Bellamy pulls Octavia off of Murphy by her shoulder, and she’s actually a little sad that the kiss has ended. She wouldn’t go so far as to say she _likes_ Murphy, not yet, but he’s a more than decent kisser. She might have to seek out a repeat performance in private sometime.

“What the hell, O?” Bellamy shouts at her, the look on his face exactly what Octavia wanted. Anger and confusion, mostly, and Octavia shrugs his hand off of her shoulder with a smile and a shrug.

“What, Bell?” She reaches around Murphy quickly and grabs a strip of roasted meat on a stick, ripping a small part off with her teeth. “I just wanted some dinner.”

With that, Octavia walks away, leaving Bellamy sputtering with rage, and Murphy looking like someone had hit him in the face with a tree. She doesn’t try to stop the smile that spreads over her features as she heads to one of the secondary fires. Never had she thought that defying her brother would be so _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, it's been a long time since I wrote anything other than a drabble, save my Big Bang story that can finally go up in a few weeks(!!!) I was bored on the ferry, and this was literally the only prompt I could remember having, and it happens to be the oldest one in my inbox. So, yeah, sorry for being MIA with proper fics, recovering from my old job and looking for a new place hasn't left me very inspired. Thanks to the most patient friend in the whole world, [coldsaturn](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com) for the edit!
> 
> Come talk to me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com) And thanks in advance for commenting/viewing/leaving kudos <3


End file.
